The Littlest One of the Group
by lbug257
Summary: To get Klarion back in the Light, Wally is kidnapped while he is taking a nap. Seeing how the family gets the littlest one of the group back. (Thank you, Snowdevil The Awesome for the idea! If you have any idea, question, or want to add an part to the story, Pm me so nothing is given away to others.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a few monthes after Little ones of the group.**

* * *

Klarion walked back and forth. His thoughts were on the Light.

_They are going to be mad! I failed the mission, got de-aged, and joined a group of heroes. I can't even find Teekl!_

"Klarion?" Robin stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Robin?" He looks at the kid.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Why won't I be?" Klarion was getting worried.

"People pance when they are not ok, but if you are ok... I'll leave." Robin walked out of the room.

"Oh, boy..." Klarion said before he was called by a cry by Wally.

* * *

"Klarion has betrayed us! He failed the mission and never came back!" A woman's voice yelled.

"He been working with the baby justice, but he can't do anything." Lex Luthur said.

"Why?" A man voice came through.

"I have Teekl." He held up the orangish cat.

"Meoooow! Meow! Meow! Meooooow!" (_Put me down! You! You! Bald ape!) _Teekl said.

"Shut that stupid cat up!" A older man voice came over all the others.

Teekl was tossed to the side and landed on the ground with a thumped. "Meow!" _(Ow!)_ She yelled.

"We need bait. He hasn't came for Teekl." The first voice was back to talking.

"How about the one that he is taking care about the most?" The first man said.

"The speedster?" Lux Luthur said.

"Yes." The others said.

* * *

"Shhh. Calm down Wally. It's ok. It was only a bad dream." Klarion held the crying baby speedster in his arms.

Conner handed Klarion a bottle full of milk. "Here. He may be hungry."

"Thanks Conner." He said as he put the nip in Wally mouth and the crying stopped.

Roy and Robin ran into the room. "Play! Play!" They yelled.

"Hold on. Let me put Wally down in the crib." Klarion said as they ran around him.

"OK! OK!" They pulled Conner out the room.

Klarion put Wally back into the crib to sleep more. Then ran to the kids wanting to play.

* * *

After Klarion left, a shadow swapped over the crib. The shadow laughed as it watched the baby shiver in fear.

"We will use you will." the figure said as it lifted up the baby.

* * *

**Ok! Thank you Snowdevil The Awesome for the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Klarion walked back into the bedroom. He looked around as he realized the child was not there. His heart rate sped up.

"Wally! Don't play around with me!" He tried to make it seem like a joke, but got no respond. "WALLY!" Klarion ran out the room to the others.

"What's wrong, Klarion?" Conner asked as the other two played crazy eights.

"Wally is missing!" Klarion said in a panic.

"Wally?!" Robin jumped up and Roy sat there stunned.

"Everyone calm down!" Conner yelled over them and hugged the youngest two of the group right now. "Now Klarion. Wally isn't in his bed?"

"No. He isn't in the room interiorly." Klarion began to pace. "It's all my fault."

"No. It's not." Robin cried out. "It's no one faults that in here. It be someone how took Wally fault."

"You saw him Robby?" Klarion asked with a bit of happiness.

"Nope! But Wally can't even eat on his own. So he was taken!" Robin said making Roy sniff.

"No more W-Wally?" Roy asked before crying.

Conner picked him up. "No no. We will get him back. Don't you worry."

"Robin is right. Wally can't really do things on his own... I think I may know who did..." Klarion said with a sad face on.

"Who?!" The others yelled.

"Light..." Klarion started up, "They want me back in their little group... Since I haven't done what they wanted they take the most important thing to me right now... That's the littlest one of the group..."

* * *

Wally cried out from a metal cold crib. He sat there with Teekl beside him. The only thing that was warm.

"Quiet little one. There is much to be done." Luthur said to Wally.

The child cries lessen at the soft sound of a lullaby.

"Good night. Sleep well. For it maybe your last sleep you ever have." Luthur said as he left.

"Meow. Meow meow meowww." Teekl said to Wally. (_Wow. Well didn't worry)_

* * *

**_SO sorry for the long wait. I've been having new stories and school to work with._**


End file.
